Model Material
by SilvermistFox
Summary: [Finale Fic] Kurama having past the years not knowing what had happened to Kagome or her soul, soon grew to change differently. Kagome who was finally allowed back into Ningenkai, was there for lessons. Will Kurama ever see that Kagome is real, or will he ruin his new chance.
1. Minamino Shūichi, Kurama

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
>Chapter 1:<strong> **Minamino Shūichi, Kurama**

People tend to change over time, and Kurama was no exception. His change was perhaps one of the most drastic amongst their group. Kurama became colder, distant and more unapproachable by his own peers as the days went by since he was last sent to Makai to aid in the hordes of youkai that were invading just about everywhere. He was not even surprise when King Enma was relieve of his duty and was demoted to being a mere mortal to live the remainder of his life as a wandering hobo on the streets. It was not an uncommon sight should one open their eyes a little more, at least not to Kurama, he always do have an eye for details and the exquisite.

Hiei however noticed that his anger and loathing started forming when they crossed path with another female who looked almost exactly like Kagome during one of their mission. That was the start for Kurama, however how it had developed into how it is now, is something that even Hiei was not very clear on. And since the whole plan of what King Enma had tried to do towards the Celestial Realm, Kurama's mood became darker, colder as he kept interaction to a minimal with their team, and focus solely on clearing off their mission as quickly as possible. Something seemed to have happened somewhere Hiei suspects as his coldness too extended towards Koenma.

Years have passed since Kurama had worked with the Tantei team or even for Reikai, as he leads an almost life working in his stepfather's company. His focuses as always have been quick-witted and sharp, never mixing business with pleasure. And also on another note, he had since chosen to live life as the famous Kurama, transformation for him was still an issue from time to time, however he now have control of his own youkai traits even in his human form. Transforming back into the famous Youko Kurama was usually triggered by something of strong emotions for him, just like in the past.

Kurama hated the fact that there was someone out there using the face of Kagome to go about killing other youkai and beings, however since the last time they had encountered one another, Kurama had no lead whatsoever as to who it really was. He however, vowed that if he knows who it really was, he would take the opportunity to have the other dispose of one way or another. His emerald eyes, were hard as glass as it glanced at the crowd of people walking along the streets of Japan, this was one of the rare days that he took a longer walk as he took in the crowd, and the looks that were thrown in his direction. Things had not really change much for him, except with the missing person in his life to fill the void that had grown over time, making his heart somewhat more hollow than it once was. His affections at the moment were meant only for one female, and that is his mother, not one else deserves it just as much as his human mother, and aside from Kagome Higurashi.

If it were not for the traffic light, Kurama would not have looked up at the many advertising ads, and led screens that were more popularly used nowadays. There she was, the speak of the devil, another person with features all too similar to Kagome as he gazed at it with such intensity it would have burned a hole into the advertisement. He growled lowly, surprising the person standing next to him as he briskly walked away in the direction of his office, wanting to get as far away from the crowd as possible. The model, her features were more defined, smoother and clearer in complexion as her eyes of honey brown sparked with untold mischief.

The image was burned into his mind as he felt the simmering anger slowly trying to appear, his growl turned into a snarl as Kurama felt his own-clawed nails digging into his palm. He would soon find out who that female model is, and eliminate her as cleanly as possible without anyone knowing the wiser of what happened. Kurama does not know why he has became the way that he was now, letting his grieve of Kagome's death affect him this much, and the need to not have the impression that Kagome had left in him to be defiled.

His love for her was for eternity and even with the many human years that pass by, it was still difficult for him, and Kurama still remember it as though it was yesterday.

* * *

><p>AN:

To Lairenna  
>Thanks so much for following my fan fictions for so long. What happened in the last chapter of "Against Adversary" will be revealed in this story to wrap up this whole set of fictions. I hope that you enjoy it and look forward to writing it as well. Have a great weekend!<p>

To the Readers  
>Thank you for continuing on reading into the third and final installment of plots for this trilogy. I hope that you will be patient with me as there are other fan fictions which I too would have to update. Have a great weekend ahead of you! Cheers~<p> 


	2. Kagome Hikari

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
>Chapter 2:<strong> **Kagome Hikari**

After having finally gone through to full procedures to being the Goddess of her role, Kagome was also finally allowed to go back to Ningenkai. She was however not alone though, Mamori was there with her to teach her the ropes of things in being a kitsune, under the order of their Celestial Grandmother, the Lady.

She was not kitsune enough they say, she needed to learn more on their other traits that more than often come in handy. Years after that she had learn as much as she could beside of her vast family members, however there were also many other traits that her kitsune family find her to be lacking despite of her more recent transformation back into who she really is. Those skills were more basic however, Kagome was rather clueless to it, having lived so long as a human originally, and now the transformation to a Celestial Kitsune has her rather lacking in the skills that were born and gifted to kitsune at their birth. There were many a times that her family would each try to educate her individually, sometimes ending in laughter at her attempt, but instead now told her to practice it amongst the human.

Her task was simple enough Mamori had told her, all she had to do was learn all about charming, and enchanting, the most basic of things. However what her family had failed to mention to her was that she was to take on the role of a new model just entering into the scene and work from there to become a successful super model internationally. It was not an easy task in her view. Kagome has always found that capturing a moment casually is nothing, however when it comes to her being the subject of photography it was rather awkward for her as she did not know how to react or perform before the camera.

Kagome was lucky that her first job as a new model was for newly market fragrance under Gucci, however that was also the beginning of her nightmare. The agency that she was with started receiving more calls for her to come in for auditions and for a few shoots. Mamori had tried assuring her that she would be fine on her own, and to take her mind off things, Mamori had brought her to a party that they were both invited to that night, to help her relax. He had let Kagome dress herself for such event, as he dresses to match her before they headed down.

Mamori noticed that she was as always, not as confident herself as when she was these days when in a fight or during her training. For a kitsune, she was really backwards, but that was to be expected since she was human for the earlier parts of her life when she was still a Higurashi. Now however, it does give her a chance to be back in Tokyo and closer to her human family. She could not do much but to watch over them and from time to time, they would give them some luck just so that her human family could live even better, especially for Souta who is rapidly growing to be a teenager soon.

Kagome stuck closely to Mamori when they both entered into the penthouse where the party was being held as she smiled shyly at the people around them whilst Mamori was the opposite of her and more cool about it as he went around to greet his old friends and people that he had worked. Kagome had no choice but to reluctantly go about and mingle as well, for it was key to her being successful in this industry. She was sure that tonight when she returned home, Mamori will be telling her how she is not practicing being charming and enchanting, it was just so manipulative in her view.

Kagome sighed thinking that she was alone as she went to the makeshift bar, to order herself something lighter to drink. She was still lacking in confidence of herself and still very much uncomfortable in her own skin. This would no doubt be one of the many things that Mamori will tease her about, however it will also be what the rest of her family teasing her on. Despite of knowing their centuries old age, Kagome felt like they were someone of her age if not a little older.

"Ms Kagome Hikari?" asked a male as Kagome put on a smile as she turned around to meet familiar eyes of evergreen, which now looks so different as when she had first known him.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Next chapter will be when they meet, whether or not they will meet as strangers or as the Kagome that he used to know, well let me know how he should react and I will most definitely take it into consideration. Meanwhile, enjoy the story and take care of yourself!<p>

To PatrinePtn  
>Hello! It has most definitely been a while since I've last seen you around. I hope that you are liking the story thus far, and take care!<p> 


	3. Introduction

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
>Chapter 3:<strong> **Introduction**

For the umpteen times, Kurama stood against the wall reminiscing about the past, and the few interactions in which he had the chance to interact with Kagome. However it was due to many factors that he was unable to fully get to understand her, but to base it off from his memories that he had of her. Instead it grew into frustration, resentment and anger that filled him most of the time when it comes to the late Kagome Higurashi. Now he is here in the party that was meant for all that lives in the world of fashion, acting, and all the glitz and glamour.

Tonight was a chance for him to meet with the female that had taken the appearance and name of Kagome, however he knows that he would have to take it slow. Up until now, her soul was nowhere to be found and though it was a favor that he had requested from Koenma, however it was all under strict surveillance, especially with the last stunt that King Enma had tried pulling. He had thought that any and every thing regarding to King Enma was thoroughly checked they could not find her soul, but they did other souls that were of more dangerous youkai. They were all confiscated and left to those with higher authority than King Enma, Reikai, Makai and Ningenkai itself to judge over those souls.

He was at a lost when he got no news regarding to Kagome's soul that even Koenma was unable to disclose the details to it, and the lack of a file for it, saying that it was never his authority. The him now just want to find out where her soul has left for and how he could meet her again, but resentment, anger and frustration had seeped into him since the day that he saw the female that looked so much like the late Kagome Higurashi. Since then, he had been thinking and placing things together, especially with the main point that her soul was no longer of Reikai's jurisdiction, neither did Koenma mention anything pertaining to her soul. That had also led him to the conclusion that perhaps her soul was misplaced or that someone else had taken her soul to manipulate it just like how King Enma did with souls that he had kept.

Kurama needed answers and he had been searching for years, now that the female with many similar looks and features to Kagome finally appeared, he needed to get the answers, which was what lead him to this exclusive party. It was his sole remaining clue about Kagome and now that the main target had appeared, Kurama's eyes had never once lose track of her location within the room. He found that there was something odd about her, especially when he could not get a scent of her or felt her energy or aura, nothing. Most humans even would have at least something and each their own unique scent, however not this female, and the male that came in with her. It was just like the time when he was on a mission with Hiei into Makai, in search of information regarding to a case. Now here the female that stood in front of him might just be the same female that had crossed path with him that time. He stalked towards her, smiling politely as he excused himself against the few that were interested in him.

He noticed that she seemed distracted and when he had called out her name, Kurama saw the shock that was in her eyes when she turned her attention towards him. It was without a doubt that the look of recognition was within her eyes as she changed her attitude immediately, as she was all smiles and charm itself. Introductions were made as she pleasantly reached out to shake his hand but instead Kurama had brought it up to his lips as he placed another older form of greeting, his lips lingering just above where he had kissed as his eyes met and held hers. The look that he had given here was provocative and strong, there was hardly any bit of softness or warmth in it, but what she had found distracting the most was how his finger was playing at the thin skin of her wrist area. However their eye contact broke when she felt an arm slide around her waist, but what had cause her to jump was the whisper of greeting into her ear as she turned her attention to the handsome male that now stood closely to her.

"Mamori Tenko," Kagome's Celestial cousin says as she leaned slightly against him for support.

Kagome had not want to leave the former name in which her human birth mother had given her, and had combined it with her original name as the offspring between her Celestial Kitsune mother and King of Tengu father. So she kept both of herself in this current name and it was also because of her emotional attachment to her human family. Mamori however took to the simplest of their original roots, and stuck to it before they both debuted together in Ningenkai with entirely new identities and background. It was really a work of art how their Celestial family had weaved out the background to their new identities and all the necessary needs that most human would have since birth.

The two males exchange greetings and introductions all too politely, but Kagome felt the hostility and irritation that was rolling off Kurama in waves as she noticed that his eyes flickered between Mamori and her. His eyes those beautiful ever green like emeralds that she could have drown herself in now looks so cold and hardened like ice, but with specks of gold that seemed to flake in those eyes. Perhaps this was a second chance for her to know him properly, but since he was a kitsune, he was still one of their subjects, even if he is a _wild_ kitsune.

Kurama however was not at all please with the intrusion though this level of difficulty will perhaps entertain him a bit longer than expected in the pursuit before he goes in for the kill. However now he needed to secure a form of connection line to this female fraud of Kagome before anything else interferes, especially from the male that was standing beside of her. He too confirmed another thing, the male known as Mamori is just like her, without a trace in presence.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Here's a new update, I hope that you enjoy it and have a great weekend!<p>

To Taeniaea  
>Thank you, I hope that have a great weekend!<p> 


	4. Casting Call

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
>Chapter 4:<strong> **Casting Call**

The world of modeling was not as simple as it seemed or was made out to be by the various others that had been in the industry for a while. However Mamori had made it seem really simple and did nothing at all to make Kagome feel better, telling her that it should come to her naturally without much effort like him. There were of course a number of times when she would work with her cousin, but ended up seemingly looked as though she was just merely an accessory to make him look good. Kagome sighed, unsure of herself as she went for another casting for a particular ad that she was tasked for by her own agent. It was rather tiring, but as she did have a lot of training with Mamori, Kagome gathered up her own confidence as she strode proudly into the building, she hated to fail in living up to the expectations that was already set for her. It was not that she had no confidence in her physique, but mainly in her ability to perform before of the camera.

Mamori had told her on numerous occasion to think of how she would like to bring across the expression or at least the attitude of the brand, however she could hardly ever, because of her lack of expression. It was a lot easier for her to express herself when she was comfortable and amongst people that she know, without the camera constantly pointing at her. Her photos usually comes out beautifully, however if it were to be compared to other models, she was of an average level because of her insecurities, and lack of confidence to show herself through the camera lens that made her career somewhat more tedious than expected.

Kurama however was smirking when he was told of the appointment that he currently had. It was what he wanted, to finally be able to make that connection as he made his way down to one of the meeting rooms that his office building has. She was due to be there soon, and with this new contract that his company will be making with her, Kurama is sure that he would be able to seduce her within the time period and find out every single little secrets in which she was hiding away, especially regarding to Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome Hikari entered the building, smiling charmingly to the people there as she told them of the appointment that she had for the casting in which she was requested to appear for. Though what she had not expected was to see Kurama within the meeting room, sitting there waiting for her as he was looking through the document and making some light comment on the corrections needed to be made for it to another subordinate. She grew nervous, not for the casting, but because it was Kurama. Her smile was shy as she looked in his direction, his smile was the same one that he had given her that night at the party, his eyes were cold and demeaning, as though looking down at her, and hardly a single bit sincere. There were a few things that she was told to perform, before her photo was taken, and that was the end of the casting for her.

She shuddered at the thought of his cold look, one so similar to that of Sesshoumaru's but Kurama's radiates anger and frustration. As she stepped out to the busy streets to meet up with Mamori for tea, her cell phone rang and it was unexpected, but Kurama asked her out for dinner. She had smiled at it, agreeing to it as a way of perhaps getting to know Kurama better and to figure out why he had turned out to be the way he is now. It was really just the opportunity that she needed, and she missed the kind and warm Kurama that used to be there when she was still alive as Kagome Higurashi.

Mamori remained indifferent as he sat on Kagome's bed, watching her rummage through her extensive closet full of designer clothes as he made a few nonchalant comment regarding to her last minute dinner date. It was his duty to keep her safe, and after what had recently happened with the case of King Enma and the Shikon no Tama, Kagome was still prone to being the prey. He sighed as he watched her disappeared into the toilet, changing into the outfit that she had chosen before reappearing again, makeup all done whilst talking to him about the various things that had happened to her and the difficulty that she was facing as a model.

She can be so naïve and innocent Mamori found, but that was perhaps also why there were many people drawn towards her, for her innocence. And it can be such strength but he was unable to teach her how to harness it, as he was not she.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Hello, I hope that you have a great weekend and like this story thus far!<p>

To Taeniaea  
>I hope not too, though I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story! Have a great week!<p>

To PatrinePtn  
>Hello! It has most definitely been a while since I've last read a review from you. I can understand the confusion as this is the 3 fan fiction in a trilogy that revolves around these two crossover, so take your time in reading it and enjoy! Hope that you have a great week!<p> 


	5. Dinner Drama

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
>Chapter 5:<strong> **Dinner Drama**

Her wardrobe of clothes are a gift from her family, and on her wrist a charmed bracelet with the latest of charms design in the fashion world is a gift from her father. He had told her that it would be her protection and a portable bracelet full of weaponry that she favored. It was for her own protection she was told, and cherished the things that her family had given her. Tonight was the first time that she would finally be able to sit down and talk to Kurama, find out how he has been doing and the many things that have been going on in his life. However before she had left the apartment, Mamori told her to beware of Kurama, saying that he was still a stranger to her despite of her short interaction with him as her previous identity of Kagome Higurashi, that she still knows nothing much about him at all.

Though Kurama had offered to drive her to the restaurant, she had insisted on meeting him there, telling him that he is a busy person and should not mind someone as unimportant as her. She did not know why she had not allowed him to pick her up, but instead, had requested for Mamori to drive her to the restaurant, saying that it was to help them cut cost on expenses despite him telling her that there are other ways of them getting to places as quickly and effortlessly. However Kagome would not hear it, saying that they are to blend in as well, and that their magic or skills were not everything or answer to everything as well.

He had shook his head but other wise acceded to her request and had dropped her off telling her to be careful and be back early or he would be picking her up himself. Kagome had rolled her eyes heaven wards at his antics, behaving very much like that of a worried mother before pecking him lightly on his cheek telling him to not wait up for her. She was nervous, worried that perhaps she did not wear the right dress, that she was not looking her best for him, it was like her crushing on her first love Inuyasha all over again, but that did not went well, and went down south for her. Kagome swallowed a little, putting on an air of professionalism, she entered the restaurant, smiling as she as greeted by the restaurant host, asking about her reservation which she gave Kurama's name before she was lead to a private dinner setting in one of the room that were available for booking. This she had not expected, but it did give them a lot of privacy, something that she would not have expected, she was greeted by Kurama, in a room that was lit in a soft warm, dimmed lighting.

Kurama stood as he walked towards her, a rakish smile upon his lips, but the same cold glint in his eyes that indicated mischief and something else. He helped her seat, presenting to her a bouquet of blooming roses, and the fragrance that they held, lulled and seduced her nose and senses. Kurama saw the slow effects that the roses seem to have on this Kagome, it was not your average everyday roses, he had done something else to them, something that should affect any other demons such as her in a dangerous manner, seduction being faraway from that list. He had kept their dinner topic to something more tame, and common, watching, waiting as he waited for some form of knowing that his roses were working their magic.

"How did you steal her looks," Kurama asked, his utensils laid beside of his dish as he sat back leg crossed to look at Kagome sharply, a deadly look in his eyes as Kagome noticed the change in atmosphere of where this was going.

"What do you mean," Kagome had asked, feeling scared of the looks that he had upon his face, but there was this anticipation in her that seem to miss the exercise that her body was used to when she was training and fighting against the rogue youkai of Makai.

"You have taken Kagome Higurashi's looks, what have you done to her," he practically growled it out, his eyes turning into the cold hue of golden indicating of his youkai self slowly appearing with some traits appearing.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>I hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter installment. Have a great week!<p> 


	6. Dinner Scene

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
>Chapter 6:<strong> **Dinner Scene**

She swallowed, her mouth going dry as she contemplate on how she should reply to him on his claims of having stolen the looks of the former her. Normally such situation should scare her, strike some form of fear in her, but she felt the rise of adrenaline at the anticipation. She was not like this in the past, perhaps through the age she had become a little more twisted than she had expected.

"Kurama" she whispered so softly it was like a breeze. He growled snapping at her as the roses started to grow, becoming deadly thorny vines that secured her down to the chair that she was sitting on.

The thought of fighting someone like him thrilled her, but yet it hurt her as well. She never wanted to hurt someone like him, physically or mentally. Her face showed the expression of despair, unsure of how she should make a move. His snarl grew louder as he stalked towards her, the shift in his appearance became more prominent as Youko took on fully the body that belongs to Shuichi Minamino. The danger that she felt rolling off him causes her to shiver in anticipation of what might come, and the dread of the end of it.

His anger grew at her silence and lack of response in which he was hoping for, it pushed him further. The thorns on the vines restraining her grew longer, sharper, and deadlier with its own dangerous sap dripping off the tip of it. Kagome looked straight into his eyes, there was no fear, but it was somewhat puzzling when he saw a form of excitement within her yet there was no form of worry in her. She was not struggling or worried about dying, in fact she was too calm and it agitated him further.

"My name is not for the likes of you to call by _wench_," he growled, a hand against his throat as he forced her head back to expose the flesh of her neck to his as his claws slowly dig in little by little.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you," Kagome whispered again, "Forget about Kagome Higurashi, she died a long time ago," again she told him sadly, but knows that such truth he will not accept.

"Again wench, where is Kagome Higurashi," he demanded, his hand closing in around her throat, cutting her air supply as Kagome kept her steady strong look into Kurama's eyes.

She closed her eyes for a moment, already knowing well that any further things that she had to say would be futile. When she opened them, they were harder, the softness left remaining was meant for Kurama, but there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. The time was not right for her to tell, Kagome broke out of the vines easily, with minimum fighting and a painful sting to the nogitsune before her, Kagome left the restaurant, to disappear quickly after she had gotten into a cab.

Mamori stayed up awaiting for her whilst he meditated, he knew that something bad was going to happen at her 'date' tonight, but also know that it was something that she could handle after the years of intensive training in which she had underwent. However that was not all, they were merely just taking a break from her training to teach her the more back to basic things that she as a kitsune should have known and come to her naturally, but it did not. Mamori came out of his meditative state soon as he heard the faint sound of rustling through a purse with his heightened sense, knowing well that it would be his cousin with the way she was mumbling a little beneath her breath. He waited, tea ready as he had the tub filled with hot water, all with a simple snap of his fingers, lounging on the plush L-shaped sofa as he smiled at her return.

"Date didn't go too well?" Mamori asked, but know the answer to that with the way she had returned less cheerful than when she had left.

Kagome half glared at him before sighing as she leaned back against the sofa, allowing his arm to snake around her shoulder to give her neck and head a better cushioning as she told him of what happened.

* * *

><p>AN:

To TsukiyoTenshi  
>Hello again, it has been a while, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Have a great weekend!<p>

To the Readers  
>Hello all, here's a quick update in chapter, enjoy and have a great weekend!<p> 


	7. Jaded Reality

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
>Chapter 7:<strong> **Jaded Reality**

The two cousins stick closely to one another as they went everywhere, keeping one another in check just in case they were to encounter Shuichi Minamino again. It was not that Kagome was incapable of protecting herself, however it was not a hassle or trouble that they were looking for, especially with what trouble that Kagome was already getting herself into with work.

Kurama was getting annoyed that his target was getting further away and even more importantly that there was a watchdog that he would have to get rid of first. The days and weeks of watching their every move and watching their pattern had made it obvious to him that the other male know as Mamori Tenko was not going to leave her side. There was no avoiding it, however he will enjoy this little fight, and savor it as much as he could. He smiled darkly, as he made plans of what was to come, eager to see her scared look, to hear her scream as the life fade out of her eyes. It brought back memories of those bloodthirsty days where killing to stay alive is survival. Now it was seen as murder no matter who the person you killed may be. It was really a contradiction, but given the abilities that he has, he could easily make their bodies disappeared, but of course there are also the consequences of facing a longer sentence with Koenma as a possibility or be killed by one of his own team members.

It was a difficult situation that he was in, but it does not mean that he could not take his time in torturing her to the point that she would beg for death. It would have shocked him in the past to think of things so darkly, but since Kagome's death, though he had been skeptical about her being dead, but he could not imagine her to be the person to be a killer of sorts. It was always for the good that she fights for from what he knows of her, the time that he had been privileged enough to spend with her though short, but he found out much about her that he treasured. He had tried dating other girls a few times, but they were merely after his good looks and attention, and they came nowhere close to the one female that he had originally wanted to date, but died early.

He became somewhat more jaded in life, never knowing in the end even of where her soul had drifted or remained, or whether she had been reborn into someone else. He would have no doubt wait for the right time before making his appearance to become acquainted with her reincarnation, but in the end it was still not her. And it was a hard lesson that she herself had learnt as well, more so especially the hanyou Inuyasha. Her clenched his fist in memory of the hanyou that had caused her pain, be it unintentionally or intentionally. He was unfit to say that he loved her but went to another every time he caught a whiff of his former love. Kurama had wanted to be there for Kagome, but in the end, he could not even support her or prevent her from dying and that was how their potential future had died before it even began.

Time was supposed to heal all things he heard, but his heart it became colder, and more harden to everyone except his mother. She who was alone in having a life partner, had found herself another and re-married, which also contributed to his current work location. Kurama looked at his paperwork as he found a possible way to perhaps find an opening where he might get the chance to take the female who he had developed a dislike, or possible hatred for. Just because she has the same looks as Kagome, only more sophisticated and with the same unnatural beauty that was more uniquely to their kind, or at least for the luckier ones. The thought that having her face stolen, it tears at his heart of what possible other defilement had been done to her body after the day that they'd last seen it. Just like the story which she had told them regarding to the resurrection of Kikyo by another old youkai witch who seek to make use of her.

Now he finally found a possible window of opportunity, and soon he will unmask that woman known as Kagome Hikari.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Hello, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update and have a great weekend! <p>


	8. Stalking

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
>Chapter 8:<strong> **Stalking**

Their managers had everything planned and decided, it was the most ideal of location and also it was where they were headed to. The name of the place is an irony, but very much a place of comfort and nostalgia for them. The many memories for Kagome especially, the place of her father's domain and then the land in which belonged to Sesshoumaru once upon a time. She had no doubt that he still owns part of the land in the West.

The trip was greatly anticipated, but the thought of their photo shoot, it made her nervous and a bit jittery at her own upcoming performance. Mamori who had held her within his arms throughout the whole journey, reassuring her and offering her to same comfort and security that he always had whenever they were together. He always gave her the reassurance and occasional confidence boost when she needed it. Her training was only beginning when it comes to learning all about her own natural charm and confidence.

They stayed in a quaint ryokan where they have an open-aired onsen available for the guests that are staying there. It took one day to do some set up at the site and also not forgetting the minor wardrobe testing just to ensure that everything would run smoothly for when they start to shoot. No one ever said that being a model was going to be easy, and even more so for her to learn a lesson in utilizing her own natural charm was another thing. Kagome was struggling with it, never really thinking that she would need so much practice for something like that.

_He_ was watching her, following her with the plants that he controlled. They send to him different vibes and messages of her whereabouts and her actions. It was easier this way, and for him to stay out of sight as well. He stayed in the same ryokan as theirs, but it was still rather early for him to appear and ruin the surprise of his appearance and her possible death. It was all just too easy, and he had in mind for her to suffer. Though he would have to tread carefully in these parts of Japan, there are quite a few sacred things and powerful entities in which he was in no mood to settle or deal with them. It would also be more than what he could handle, and the only thing that he have in mind in handling is the person that stole the face of a woman that he had come to love despite of the lack of time spent together.

The female, she looked beautiful, ethereal even. However it was too bad that she would not be alive enough to enjoy the stolen beauty that belonged to one he held dear. It was a terrible thing to kill one that looked exactly like the one that he always longed for, but even more so he hated the fact that he _wanted_ her, but she was not Kagome Higurashi. There was so many things that he would have wanted to do and experience together with her, but her death had brought it all to an early end.

The two models, they had their makeup and hair done simultaneously while being briefed again on what they were to be selling. And he spent the next few days watching them at work, shadowing them from a safe distance as he watched his target go about her every day life. It was nothing waiting for them to finish and pack up, or for that window of opportunity, after all, _all good things comes to those who wait_.

And his golden chance came one night when she decided to go out for a walk in the path trail. He followed her as she entered into the forested area, it was the best possible of luck on his side, and Kurama smirked at the thought of it as he followed her into the forest. Unlike many who would hesitate in navigating their way, she had no trouble at all, and neither does he have any in following her.

"Isn't it about time you show yourself," came her soft voice as she stood in a small clearing surrounded by trees. The place it was not ideal for most humans, but not for them, they are well adapted to such terrains.

Kagome had all along felt his presence since the day that he made an appearance at the Ryokan that they were all staying in, and also Mamori had informed her of his appearance as well. She did not know of when he would make his move, and though she was taught to not let her guard down, with him, she was somewhat more vulnerable.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Hello everyone and Happy 4th of July! I know that this new chapter is rather dry and somewhat lacking, I will try my best to make it up in the next chapter, and hope that you have a great week!<p>

To la canelle  
>Thank you! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter even if it is a somewhat lacking. . Happy 4th July and have a great week!<p> 


	9. Night Conversation

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
>Chapter 9: Night Conversation<strong>

She looked at him, the obvious look of hatred and anger rolling off him was overwhelming. It was too risky approaching him, and for what reason he had directed his anger towards her something that she does not know of or understand. Kagome frowned as she reached out a hand wanting to touch him, but was hesitant about her actions as she let it fall to her side.

"I've done nothing to warrant this anger that you have towards me,"

"You've done plenty by assuming _her_ likeness and name," he hissed it out like acid. It was obvious that his assumption had lead to many conclusions and more so especially his train of thoughts.

It was almost amusing had it not been for his serious face, but then, if she were to laugh in his face, it might also provoke him instead of Kurama treating it like it was a joke of sorts. One could even say that this was a rather delicate situation since her real identity was already dead, and another was also the issue that her soul was never reaped away by Reikai's team of Reapers. Perhaps she could understand from where he was coming from, but it was really rather troublesome, especially for her who had retained her own appearances with the changes that had taken over her own body.

"I'm who I am, you who made the ajisai blooms in the night where we first met, might have assumed the worse of situation, but I can assure you that I've always been the same person," she told him. Kagome was aware that she had giving away more information than needed and would no doubt displease her family members, and even getting Mamori into trouble as well.

She saw that he was in thought, and took opportunity to give him the slip as she returned to the hotel room in which she would share with Mamori. He would be most displease she know, especially if he found out what she had said to Kurama. She had not meant to break the promise of keeping her identity to herself, but it was a necessity in which she saw that Kurama would need to know of the real truth, especially for the misplaced emotion, and the dangerous assumptions in which he had come to see as the truth. It blinded him from finding out the truth, and it was also easier to handle and perhaps one of the few logical theories in which he was able to come to a conclusion with. There were just too many things she was unable to do and tell, but it would have to do for now, since part of it was the truth and she had tried being discreet about it.

She did not stay to hear his reply, was because of her fear of hearing the worst or perhaps facing him even. It was ridiculous of her to feel such thing being that she was now a God, but before that, she was still a human and she still retains all that she had experience as a human. The transition from her human life to that of a more immortalized and God status life, it was difficult for a person of her personality, she was just not that well adjusted to it yet. Everything was still very new to her, and she foresee herself taking more than a few years to become accustom to something that her other family members were obviously used to.

It was really useless of her hiding away from him, especially when he had made sure utilize whatever skills he has in keeping track of her. To him it was a simple enough thing to do, but was more frustrated in the part where he had let her slip just like that, all because he was a bit too much so absorbed in his own train of thoughts. For him, there was still time before they would return back to Tokyo, it would simply means that he would have to act faster in order to get what he want. The complications he could think of it later, since time is already running out. The imposter in the likeness of Kagome was to leave and it would be another long time before he would find a way of getting rid of her.

When Kurama had gotten so dark was something that she did not know, his heart it was no longer like how it was in the past. The once gentle soul that was him is now gone, taking on the darker personality. Kagome did not know of what to make of it, but took comfort in the comforts of her cousin's embrace and presence. He was someone reliable she knows, family always are or so she come to depend upon for much needed support. It was almost painful, unbearable in fact, something that she did not really understand well since her liking for Kurama is that of friendship still even if he has deeper emotions and feelings for her when she was still alive.

"Oh Kurama," Kagome whispered into her pillow, her mind still on the matter.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Hello, I'm not really sure who is still reading this fan fiction, but if you are still reading this, thank you so much for your patience with me. And I am sorry for the lack of update as I've been rather busy with both my work and personal life. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update and that you have a great week ahead of you.<p> 


	10. No Medicine for Regrets

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
>Chapter 10: No Medicine for Regrets<strong>

There were too many details that she had thrown to him, details that only the real Kagome and him should know about. He was sure that night at the matsuri they were both alone, details like these should not matter to a person who stole another's identity. There are not many that will go that far in details unless it is to get to the target, but even then when they made mention of it, most will have that deceitful air around them, but not her. He could not tell anything with her in fact, to be that skilled on would have to either be older than him and more learned, if not of higher status and with powers that could hide out everything so well without flaws.

Kurama growled, chewing onto his lower lips, unhappy with the sudden new discovery. He would have to thread carefully with the current situation and not be swept away with the convincing act that she had just pulled.

_"She's not Kagome, just a copy of her appearance," _his mind keeps telling him, and he agrees on it. Kagome is a gentle soul who will not kill without reasoning. All the hiding and deceit that this one has weaved is making him suspicious and fueling his anger towards her.

"Cousin, our celestial grandparents aren't too happy about your interaction with Kurama," Mamori told her, hugging her from behind as he watched her cook them dinner over her shoulder.

"I know, it's just hard sometimes not letting them know," Kagome told him as she stirred the pot of stew that she was making for their dinner.

"Beware of that nogitsune cousin, he has strayed onto a more dangerous path," Mamori told her with a kiss to her cheek before leaving the kitchen to her as he went into the living room.

Kagome sigh out as she thought of what he had just mentioned, knowing that Mamori was referring to Kurama when he mentioned 'that nogitsune'. She too could feel it, the darkness in him that had built up rather drastically since the day that they had met. It was probably her fault that she had taken on the too similar and familiar look of Kagome that is now more refined and aristocratic in appearance, but it is now also because this is how she naturally looks like.

It was true though that she is currently still to be under trial, and telling him is not going to help with the situation that she is given, or in fact help anyone at all. In status wise, he is but a nogitsune, and she is far higher in their food chain be it if she is a kitsune or a tengu. It had taken her a while, but after staying with her family, she had started opening up more and more, but the need to get stronger still never left her as she train even harder than usual, and to bring up her cultivation level as well.

"I wish sometimes that things had not gotten this bad," Kagome confessed somewhat guiltily as she thought back of the times when she was more friendly, but after that Battle in Sengoku Jidai, she started becoming more distant to making new friends or being close to her friends and disclosing things to them.

Mamori looked at her with certain sadness in his eyes as he stood up and walked over to her quietly. Opening his arms to gently pull her into his arms for a hug, he lay her head on his shoulder, an arm around of her waist and a gentle hand laid on her back, he gentle sooth her.

"It's going to be alright from now on, I'll always be here by your side," he promised her, giving her a comforting squeeze as she remained there without a complain, allowing her body to relax against his.

Kurama cursed beneath his breath at being taken away from what he had originally planned. Lately, things have not been going according to how he would like it to be, and especially when it involves the Kagome look-alike. Today is like any other day, being taken away from seeing Kagome Hikari, which he in the end had to resort to practically behaving like a stalker unlike how he would usually portray himself to be like.

"Do you think you can help me grab my mobile phone from our dressing room? I forgot to ask the photographer some things," Mamori told her with an apologetic smile after searching in his bag and pockets for phone.

"Erm, okay," Kagome said as she turned around after looking at her cousin for a few moments.

Waving her off, Mamori turned to walk in the opposite direction of where he was supposed to go. "What do you want with her Shūichi Minamino," he asked coolly, eyes sharp as he look in his direction.

The red head froze, taken somewhat by surprised, but stepped out soon after when he knows that the other already knows of his presence. "What have you two done with Kagome," he demanded a flash of gold and red crosses his emerald eyes in warning as he glared at him with hatred.

"…She's beyond your reach," Mamori simply stated as he looked in the direction from where he had came and turned to give the other a sharp look with his silver lilac eyes.

"Leave Kagome alone," Mamori warned Kurama before turning on the balls of his feet as he headed back into the studio where Kagome is heard calling for him.

_"Divided they fall,"_ his mind told him as a malicious gleam shone within the depth of his now emerald gold eyes as he turn to leave with a frustrated growl.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello  
>Sorry for the dry spell, I'm still on a dry spell, so I'm thinking whether or not I should discontinue this one. Nonetheless, I still hope that those of you that are still reading this likes this new update.<p>

To Lairenna  
>Thanks so much! I'm not too sure if you are reading this or not but thank you so much for your support. =)<br>From the last two story before this, they are dead indeed, this one here, you'll just have to wait for the unveiling. =D Loads of trials for sure, I'm hoping to end this soon though, that is if I am continuing with this. =x Nonetheless, I hope that you enjoy this new update!


End file.
